bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Central 46 (JCP)
Central 46 is one of the branches of the Soul Society's military, alongside the Gotei 13, the Kido Corps, and the Onmitsukido. It primarily serves as the organization which passes judgement upon evil dooers within Soul Society; however, after the end of the Thousand Year Blood War, they also became a well known military branch of Soul Society in order to help defend it. Each member, all forty jurrymen and six judges, have always been trained to Captain level, but this is the first time when they were recognized as a branch of Soul Society military. Overview History Residence Preceedings Laws #It is against the law for a Shinigami to give their spiritual power to humans. #It is against the law for a Shinigami to use forbidden Kido. #It is against the law for any citizen of Soul Society to create weapons of a dangerous nature not sanctioned by the feudal government. To do so is treason. #It is against the law to attack a captain. To do so is treason. #It is against the law to commit terrorist action(s) or attempt to overthrow the balance of Soul Society. To do so is treason. #It is against the law to commit murder. #It is against the law to kill a Human that a Shinigami has not been ordered to kill. #It is forbidden for a Shinigami to acquire or attempt to gain Hollow-like powers. #It is against the law for the Gotei 13 to meddle in the affairs of the noble families unless the family in question breaks one of the laws of Soul Society beyond a shadow of a doubt. #It is a crime for a Shinigami to remain in the Human World longer than a certain time limit. #It is a crime to lose a sacred treasure. #It is a gainst the law to question the decisions Central 46 rules; their choices are absolute, and cannot be overthrown unless by Royal Family members, Royal Guard members, or the Spirit King himself. Known Rulings *'Nanao Ise's mother' was tried for losing a sacred treasure, the Shinken Hakkyōken, and was sentenced to death.[15] *'Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto' was ordered to cease the Zanjutsu training for Kenpachi Zaraki after one day in fear that Zaraki may become unstoppable should he revolt against Soul Society.[16] *'Tessai Tsukabishi' was tried for the use of forbidden Kidō. He was sentenced to life imprisonment in the third level of the underground prison called Shugo.[10] *'Kisuke Urahara' was tried for the crimes of conducting forbidden experiments, deceiving his colleagues and causing grievous injury. He was sentenced to be stripped of his powers and eternally banished to the Human world.[10] *'Shinji Hirako' and the other Visored were to be dealt with as Hollows, since they had acquired Hollow powers, albeit unwillingly.[17] *'Rukia Kuchiki' was tried in her absence for over-staying the time limit in the Human world and for transferring her powers to a Human. She was sentenced to death by Sōkyoku.[18] It was later revealed that the entire proceeding, starting with the order for her arrest, was orchestrated by Sōsuke Aizen.[19] *'Ran'Tao' was tried for her pivotal role in the creation of the Bounts, and was subsequently stripped of her Shinigami powers and exiled from Seireitei after aiding the Bounts' escape into the Human World.[20] *'Makoto Kibune' was tried for injuring a Shinigami during a fight with a Hollow.[21] *'Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto' was denied by Central 46 to do any investigation on the Kasumiōji Clan Compound.[22] *'Sōsuke Aizen' was tried for the crime of high treason, as well as a long list of other crimes. He was sentenced to 18,800 years in the 8th and lowest level of the underground prison called Muken. Because of his outburst, his sentence was aggravated to 20,000 years.[4] *Joel Goldsmith, Captain Commander of the Gotei 13, along with fellow Captains Shitoyakahan Sonodeddo Banbutsunoreichou, and Tatsujin Chiyu'i, were forbidden from leaving Soul Society to hunt down Shikyo Fushiawase and his band of traitors. Because of this, they declared a Civil War on Soul Society. Other Rulings *'Nest of Maggots': Detention in the Nest of Maggots is a punishment less known among the citizens of Soul Society and even the ranks of Shinigami. It is commonly reserved for high-level Shinigami who have either broken the law, quit the Gotei 13 or were otherwise deemed dangerous and mentally unstable (as per the government's interpretation). One well known inmate of the Nest of Maggots was Mayuri Kurotsuchi. The sentence is carried out by the detention unit of the Onmitsukidō, formerly headed by Kisuke Urahara.[23] *'Spirit-Sealing Pit': The spirit-sealing pit is an ancient form of execution in which Shinigami criminals are thrown into a pit walled with Sekkiseki – a type of stone that absorbs spiritual power, preventing those nearby from using their powers. Hollows are then thrown into the pit with the criminals as the means of execution. The practice was considered too barbaric and was discontinued.[24] The pits themselves were converted into garbage dumps.[25] Plot Central 46 Judges #Juddeth Goldsmith #Benjin Yamamoto #Puella Unohana #Madoka Shiba #Kari Kurosaki #Kayden Marx Jurymen #Scarlet Shihoin #Robbert Oetsu #Ryu Kuchiki #Rurichiyo Kasumioji #Shu Kannogi #Zelrich Zerarick #Matthew Crawford #Korra Asami #Rori Hozumaru #Seke Miyamoto #Muken Higurashi #Mugen Ukitake #Kenji Kyoraku #Reiko Asano #Hotaro Mutarimaru #Pripyat Sohana #Myriad Sukimaru #Shion Sonozaki #Mion Sonozaki #Rion Sonozaki #Satoshi Hitsugaya #Mutatse Ichimaru #Hozen Aizen #Sojin Komomura #Hinote Sonodeddo Banbutsunoreichou #Tatsumaki Chiyu'i #Zeldrax Chiyu'i #Holden Hyosube #Hokai Hikifune #Tenjin Kirinji #Shutara Senjumaru Junior #Hokka Fushiawase #Gigguk Hakumei Akegata #Lulu Goldsmith #Toko Aramaki # # # # # Trivia Category:Organizations Category:Organizations (JCP) Category:Central 46 Category:Central 46 (JCP) Category:Soul Society Category:Soul Society (JCP) Category:Soul Society Military Category:Soul Society Military (JCP) Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami (JCP) Category:Kami Category:Kami (JCP) Category:Megami Category:Megami (JCP) Category:Kami and Megami Category:Kami and Megami (JCP) Category:Souls Category:Souls (JCP)